


Only One Coffin

by Nivvle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Curse of Strahd, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivvle/pseuds/Nivvle
Summary: When a member of a group of adventurers is resurrected as a vampire and then knocked unconscious shortly after while inside Castle Ravenloft, before they've had a chance to claim a coffin for themselves, whose coffin will they return to?
Relationships: Strahd von Zarovich/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Only One Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke but ended up actually liking it. It's very loosely based on something that happened in a curse of Strahd campaign I'm in, the original character in that was male but you can imagine them as whatever gender.

As my vision faded to black, my body seemed to grow light as if I was slowly fading out of existence. The last thing I saw was my limbs becoming grey and whispy, smoke gently curling around them and dissipating in the cold castle air. This was different from the last time I died, the memory of bones cracking as they impacted violently with the blood splattered stone still appears every time I close my eyes, this time was almost peaceful.

I wasn't sure how long had passed between that moment and when I awoke, alone in a dark wooden box. My surroundings were difficult to see, but based on what little I could make out if the shape it seemed to be a coffin. It was much to large for someone of my size, however the cushioned floor and polished wood made it surprisingly comfortable. I checked my arms and they were once again fully opaque, although still littered with half-faded bruises and healing cuts. 

Based on my extensive knowledge of the arcane, I was sure that this is what happens to creatures with my... condition, when they are close to death. I did not know where my body had reappeared, but it would have been dangerous to leave the coffin while I was still injured, especially knowing I may have to face the anger of Strahd Von Zarovich if I encountered him. And with the decision of almost certain doom and staying in the comforting embrace of the soft velvet cushions, I chose the latter.

My peaceful rest was shortly interrupted, however, by the wooden lid of the coffin slowly creaking open. A shiver of dread ran down my spine as a familiar voice spoke.

"Well isn't this an... interesting surprise."

Eyes snapping open, I desperately scrambled out of the coffin, the sudden burst of adrenaline fueling my actions. But I wasn't fast enough. The menacing figure of Strahd grabbed my collar as I stood, the movement quick, resembling a viper striking at its prey. He held me there as I trembled in fear, his elegant suit torn slightly from the battle, then he took a step closer, agonisingly slowly.

I gasped as he took out a dagger and held it to my exposed throat, the blade barely touching but sharp enough to cause a drop of dark red blood to fall down my neck.

The vampire's cold, dead eyes met my own with a startling intensity. My gaze dropped down to his pale, smirking lips, now only inches from my own face as he laughed, short and mocking.

"It seems as if there is only one coffin." He murmured seductively.

Before I could react, Strahd retracted the blade and took a step back, dropping his grip on the front of my shirt. He then reached, with deliberate slowness, to undo the clasp of his cape, allowing it to elegantly fall at his feet. He then moved onto his shirt, removing it to expose the mesmirising body underneath. 

"The rest of your foolish band of mortals irritate me, but you... You, I'm fascinated by." He moved closer to me once again, but strangely this time I didn't feel threatened.

"And luckily, this one is big enough for the two of us." Strahd said as he lowered himself into the ornate coffin, making eye contact the entire time. 

Another shiver ran down my spine, but this one was not in fear. For a moment, I was worried that he may be magically compelling me to feel this way. But no, this feeling was something entirely different. Ignoring the aching of my still healing wounds, I followed the vampire and prepared myself for a very long night.


End file.
